Match 000896
Category:MatchesCategory:Title Matches Combatants Sensational Excellence vs Ghetto Gang Match Text January 3, 1980 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Littleton climbs into the ring. A.J. Adams walks down the aisle in his referee shirt. Littleton begins the announcement. “Ladies and gentlemen, we’ve reached the main event of the evening!!” The crowd cheers. “The following contest is set for one fall with a one-hour time limit. The referee for this match is A.J. Adams. It is for the Mississippi State Tag Team Title.” “Walk This Way” by Aerosmith begins to play. Seth, Xavier and Amy walk to the ring to a big pop from the crowd. Littleton continues, “Introducing first, the challengers! Accompanied to the ring by Amy Andrews, at a total combined weight of 493 pounds, here are ‘Sensational’ Seth Greeley and ‘Excellent’ Xavier Cross … Sensational Excellence!!!” The crowd continues to cheer as Sensational Excellence climbs the turnbuckles and play to the crowd. The music changes to “Simple Man” by Lynyrd Skynyrd. The crowd begins to boo. Boss Crump and his Ghetto Gang emerge from the entrance. The crowd boos harder. Littleton continues, “Their opponents, accompanied to the ring by Boss Crump, from Memphis, weighing in at a total combined weight of 530 pounds, are the Mississippi State Tag Team champions … Chad ‘Flame’ Young and Joe Blow … the Ghetto Gang!!!” Ghetto Gang climbs into the ring with the Mississippi State Tag Team title belts slung over their shoulders. They hand the belts over to A.J. A.J. holds the belts high to show the crowd. The crowd boos terribly as Ghetto Gang takes off their ring jackets to reveal anti-Mississippi t-shirts. Littleton leaves the ring. A.J. hands the belts to him as he gets to the floor. He turns around to the teams and tells both to have only one member per team in the match. Chad and Xavier step out of the ring. A.J. calls for the bell as Joe and Seth circle each other. They lock up. Joe gains the advantage with a side headlock. Seth backs him against the ropes. Seth shoots him off across the ring. Joe comes off the opposite ropes with a running clothesline, but Seth ducks it. Seth runs into the side ropes. For thirty seconds, the two men crisscross the ring. Joe stops in the middle of the ring and hip tosses Seth. Seth lands in Ghetto Gang’s corner. Chad takes a swing at him, but Seth ducks out of the way quickly. A.J. warns Chad about interfering. Joe picks Seth up in a fireman’s carry. Seth slides down his back with a sunset flip. Joe drives his fist into the mat as Seth rolls out of the way. Seth gets back up to his feet. A commotion throughout the crowd gets all four wrestlers’ attention. From opposite sides of the ring, Jason James and the Argonauts climb through the crowd and over the guardrail. The Argonauts climb onto the ring apron. Seth and Joe look at each other. They question each other if this were their idea. Jason slides into the ring as the Argonauts step over the top rope. Jason has Littleton’s microphone in his hand. “This has gone on long enough,” Jason says. “We have been overlooked for title shots for far too long!” The crowd begins to boo. Jason continues, “We want our tag team title belts back! Belts that were stolen from us almost two years ago! We demand to face the winner of this match for the tag team titles next week!” At that, Xavier and Chad climb into the ring. Ghetto Gang and Sensational Excellence stare down Jason and the Argonauts. The three men don’t back down. All seven men turn to the entrance when “Cold As Ice” by Foreigner begins to play. Arnold walks down the aisle and makes his way to the ring. He climbs into the ring and snatches the microphone out of Jason’s hand. “No one,” Arnold says, “no one, and I mean no one comes into MY RING and demands matches!! You haven’t been given a title shot because you can’t keep your men from getting themselves disqualified. You don’t win matches so you don’t move up the rankings ladder. There’s no way you’re going to get a title match next week! Just no way!” Boss Crump climbs into the ring while Arnold’s talking. He taps Arnold on the shoulder and whispers into his ear. Arnold starts to smile. “It seems that Boss Crump has a business opportunity for you after all,” Arnold says as he hands the microphone to Crump. Crump says, “I believe that this match is a complete wash, which makes my Ghetto Gang still the champions, am I correct?” A.J. nods his head. “With that in mind, I have a proposition for you. We will defend our titles against you next week in this very ring, but there will be certain stipulations.” Jason says, “Anything!” Crump continues, “First, My boys will put the Mississippi State Tag Team Titles on the line against your masks. You win, you get the belts. We win, we get your masks.” Jason looks a bit befuddled, but quickly agrees. “Second,” Crump says, “If you lose, we also get to shave your head Jason James.” Jason flatly refuses this stipulation. Crump continues, “Wait a second before answering. I’m not done. If we lose, we’ll also relinquish the automatic rematch clause. You beat us, you won’t have to face us again until we’ve EARNED the title shot you so badly want to demand.” Jason smiles. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Crump!” Crump turns to Chad and Joe. “Shake on it, boys!” Ghetto Gang jumps on #1. Jason goes after Crump. Sensational Excellence double shoulder tackles #2 back into the corner. Arnold and A.J. motion for help to come from the back. Jason tosses Crump out of the ring. Arnold tries to restrain Jason. #1 slams Ghetto Gang’s heads together. Xavier nails #2 with a forearm smash. The rest of the referee corps and the security detail rush the ring. After a few minutes, they have the eight men separated. Jason and the Argonauts are taken out of the ring first. The crowd cheers wildly over the brawl.